Lithium-ion secondary batteries are mainstream commercial products, and they are presently being developed to be lighter either in weight or volume, to have a higher energy capacity and a longer cycle life, and to be safer.
Dendrite growth is a phenomenon that occurs during battery charging, whereby active materials, usually metals such as zinc or lithium, are reduced from their oxidized state and deposited onto a substrate. Depending on the charging conditions, the metal may be deposited a dendritical form, and has the potential to penetrate the separator and then short-circuit the cell, resulting in an explosion which is known as thermal runaway.
Therefore, a novel anode used in a metal-ion secondary battery is required to solve the aforementioned problems.